


A Magical Birthday

by Sansy_pansy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I wrote this as a birthday present, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansy_pansy/pseuds/Sansy_pansy
Summary: Regina was determined to give her cousin April the best birthday experience possible in her capabilities, even if there wasn't much they could do to celebrate during their school year at Hogwarts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Magical Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bort1403](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bort1403/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift dedicated to my favourite cousin/sister in the whole wide world, Bort1403 <3 This is a short story written with our OC characters in the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> Happy birthday sis, I love you!

Regina sauntered down the Corridors, humming a pleasant song and a light-hearted smile on her face. Her curly hazel brown hair flowed with every step she took and her eyes were crinkling with excitement and mirth. The young fourth-year witch had just finished her Potions class and she was eager to meet up with her cousin to accompany each other to the Great Hall for lunch. Just as she turned around the corner, Regina was suddenly ambushed by two sturdy and flashy looking Slytherins, looking down at her with crooked smirks as they slowly moved to both of her sides. The brunette frowned distastefully as she recognized the all too familiar faces of the notorious bullies.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Miller,” One of them spoke tauntingly, draping his arm over her shoulders and leaning in too close for her comfort, his strands of ashy blond hair tickling her cheek. “What’s a Gryffindor doing down here in the snake’s territory?”

“Buzz off, Lewis,” Regina pushed him off. “I don’t have time for you. Leave me alone.”

“Oh, she’s got some claws,” The other one laughed, hunching over slightly to level a mocking gaze at her eyes, due to her short height. “Not surprising. You think you’re better than everyone else just because you’re _so_ smart, huh?”

“At least I’ve got a brain to be smart, unlike some people,” She replied casually.

The two bullies were obviously displeased at her retort, and they were about to lash out some sort of mean, degrading insult when suddenly a voice shouted at them from across the hall.

“HEY! What do you think you’re doing with my cousin?”

Regina let out a happy gasp at the sight of her savior, a fifth-year Slytherin with long, straight black hair and a sharp, domineering gaze behind a pair of black square glasses that was enough to send Imps running. April Underwood, well-known for her tough, bold and sassy attitude. No one dared to mess with her, and those who did were turned into a puddle of embarrassment.

“Lewis, Harrison, I should have known it was you two,” April raised an unimpressed eyebrow, folding her arms and her chin lifted high. “You should really think twice before going around bullying other students, especially Regina. You think you’re so cool and badass, but honestly, you look like something I drew with my left hand and you literally have shit for brains.”

“Why you--”

“Shut up, I wear heels bigger than your wieners,” April interrupted, approaching them with intimidation. “Do you really think you can take me on? Huh? You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions. You don’t like my attitude? That’s fine. It doesn’t like you either. But I’m warning you, leave my little cousin alone from now on, because if I catch you harassing her one more time, you better believe I’m going to be your worst nightmare. Capiche?”

Lewis and Harrison clamped their mouth shuts, seemingly shrinking on themselves as they slowly backed away in humiliation by being told off by one of their own Housemates, and a girl no less. As they obediently scurry away, the black-haired witch humped victoriously, calling out to them with a smirk, whilst her brunette cousin tried her best to contain her hysterical laugh.

“Don’t be ashamed of who you are! That’s your parent’s job!”

“Oh my God sis, I can’t believe you actually did that,” Regina looked at her with admiration. “You really squashed them beneath your shoes. I don’t think they’ll be bothering anyone anytime soon.”

April shrugged nonchalantly.

“I´m not mean, I´m just brutally honest. It´s not my fault that truth hurts. Come on, you wanted to accompany me, right?”

Regina nodded enthusiastically, and the two witches began to made their way towards the Great Hall. It wasn’t an uncommon sight for the others to see them together almost all of the time, they were practically inseparable and they were one of the many examples that broke the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry stereotype, despite being completely opposites. Regina was the smartest student of her year, she had a high academic average and she was outgoing, adventurous and sociable. April on the other hand, couldn’t careless about the subjects that didn’t matter to her and she had a tendency to be quite _selective_ when it came to her entourage; if you couldn’t handle her big personality, you surely didn’t deserve to be called her friend. You were either on her side, by her side or in her way. It was simple as that.

The two of them regarded each other as sisters, and even though they didn’t had many things in common, they balanced each other out nicely. Regina and April had been close ever since they were little, and it took many laughter and many arguments for them to now possess an unbreakable bond. Regina loved her cousin and she admired her for her unique character and confidence. She would always hold a special place for April in her heart and she would always try her best to make her happy.

“So, tomorrow is your birthday,” Regina spoke up before they had to separate to go to their own House tables. “I hope you’ll like the special gift I prepared for you!”

“Sis, you know I don’t need any presents,” April brushed it off sheepishly. “It’s the thought that counts. You wishing me happy birthday is enough for me, honestly.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” The brunette pouted. “This year I’m going to make it your best one yet, so don’t you dare give me that!”

The black-haired older female giggled lightly before ruffling her cousin’s hair.

“All right, whatever you say, missy. I’m looking forward to it.”

That evening, Regina went to the Owlery and wrote some letters to her family back in London before returning to her dormitory. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thought on her mind was the excitement at April’s reaction at what she had in store for her birthday.

* * *

The next day, Regina took April to Hogsmade and treated her to a mountain of sweets from Honeydukes and some butterbeer at the Three Bromsticks Inn. It had been a while since the two of them had spent a lot of time together, what with April studying day and night to prepare for her OWL exams, much to her chagrin. It brought a smile to the Gryffindor’s face to see her cousin having so much fun just sassing random people as they passed by and reminiscing of their childhood antics.

Once they were back at Hogwarts, Regina pressured April to sneak up to the Astronomy Tower with her, saying that she had a surprise ready for the latter.

“I don’t know, we might get caught by the Prefects and we’d be in trouble,” The older witch hesitated.

“Oh come on, we’ll be careful!” The brunette insisted. “Besides, since when did you ever care what other people think? And it’s actually pretty fun and thrilling to sneak around the castle and avoid being caught, trust me.” She added with a giggle.

“This is definitely why you’re a Gryffindor,” April sighed contently.

It was certainly an adventure to avoid the old caretaker Filch and his beloved confidant black cat Ms, Norris as they crept along the walls and climbed the stairs up to the tower. Once they made it safe and sound, Regina cast a spell to remove the Invisibility Charm she had set up earlier that morning, to reveal different jolly birthday streamers and balloons, as well as some gifts neatly arranged on the floor. April stared in awe at the whole spectacle, only redirecting her attention to her cousin when she handed her a beautifully wrapped present with a bright smile.

“Happy birthday, big sister.”

“Regina…Thanks,” April was beyond touched as she unwrapped the box. “Holy shit, is this—”

A glamourous black gown was folded carefully to fit inside; the glittery diamonds embedded on it seemed to shimmer like stars in the night sky. The dress looked as if it had cost Galleons.

“I used all of my savings to buy it for you,” Regina explained. “When I was home in London last Christmas, I saw it on sale in one of the most expensive shops in town. I thought that I had to buy it because it would look perfect on you for the Yule Ball. I intended to give it to you on your birthday because it would have been hard to purchase when we’re in Hogwarts. Do you like it?”

April looked at her with a grateful smile.

“Sis, this is the best gift anyone could have ever given me. You’re the best. I love it!”

They pulled each other in a heart-warming hug before April suddenly eyed the elaborate decorations and the gifts with a suspicious frown.

“Wait…Is this why there were so many owls for you in the morning?”

“Oh, heheh…Yeah, I actually asked our family to send their presents and buy some streamers and ballons.” Regina admitted sheepishly.

April simply sighed and held her dear cousin tighter.

“I’m so lucky to have you. Don’t ever change, Reg. Always remember you’re unique, just like everyone else.”


End file.
